Harry Potter and the Gates of Halamoo
by RyanMMV
Summary: Someone very special is taken from Harry, and now he has to save them before...


Life at the Dursley's didn't change much. Harry was still treated very badly. He also still wasn't aloud to watch television when he wanted. But the thing that did change was the diet that everyone had to go on. They were aloud to eat freely now. They had all realized that Dudley was never going to lose any weight. But Harry, along with everyone else, was scared that Dudley was going to pounce on him or her if they took the last thing on the table.  
It was a cool morning on Privet Drive. The sun was just visible behind dark clouds. Harry had just come back from his fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His stomach was growling, so he thought that was what had woken him up. But after a minute, he realized there was a large brown owl tapping its beak on the window. Harry, after grabbing his glasses and putting them on, ran to the window and threw it open. There was a parcel bound to its leg. The parcel had a note on it. Harry untied the parcel and the owl flew off without a sound and before Harry could give it any water or food.   
He read the note and found it was from one of his best friends, Hermione Granger. It read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
Happy Birthday!  
  
Harry had almost forgotten that today was his 15th birthday. Not that it was ever a big deal at the Dursley's house, but you don't turn 15 every day. He read on.  
  
I hope you like your present! Guess what? I've been made a prefect!  
  
"What a surprise," said Harry, sarcastically to himself.  
  
I got the letter from McGonagall yesterday. She said that I am a role model and a perfect student.   
We have to take our O.W.L.'s this year. They're supposed to be hard. Oh, I'd better get studying!  
With love,  
Hermione  
  
"Our O.W.L.'s don't start 'til April, why does she need to start studying now?" Harry thought in his head.  
He started to open the parcel, it was it was heavy, but it looked too small to be that heavy. He tore the wrapping paper off of it, and found another note and a silver ball. Clueless, harry read the note:  
  
Hi again, in case you didn't know, this is a Pocket Finder. You put it inn your hand and tap it with your wand and it says where you are. I don't think you're supposed to use it now because we're not in school.  
  
Love,  
Hermione  
  
"BREAKFAST!" shouted a voice from downstairs. The voice made Harry snap back to reality. He was off in a dream world, wondering when he'd be able to see his friends again.  
Harry was starving, so he quickly stuffed the Pocket Finder in his trunk and ran downstairs. The smell of bacon, eggs and sausage filled his nostrils before he hit the bottom step. The moaning of Dudley could be heard before he even walked into the kitchen. It sounded like he was hungry, but then he said, "We had this yesterday, why can't we have something different?"  
"We'll take you out to lunch, where ever you want to go." said Aunt Petunia.  
"Er... Petunia," said Uncle Vernon. "I have another meeting today. Those damn new hardware stores that just opened up down the street are having a drill sale and might put us out of business."  
"Okay," Aunt Petunia replied slowly. "I will take you out to eat."  
"What about him?" asked Uncle Vernon, jerking his head toward Harry. "We can't leave him here alone."  
"Well I think he will be fine alone for an hour or so."   
"Why can't we leave him with Mrs. Figg?" he asked.  
"She's been missing for weeks, probably on vaction."  
"Fine!" yelled Uncle Vernon, slamming his hand down onto the table, face purple.  
Harry slipped into his seat and scooped some eggs into his plate. But before he could get any into his mouth, an owl flew through the open window and landed on the table, it was Pigwidgeon, or Pig, Ron's owl. He was carrying a letter.  
"Petunia!" shouted Uncle Vernon. "How many times do I have to tell you? Never leave windows open unless they have a screen!"  
"Sorry, the fan is broken and i can't open the window over the sink." explained Aunt Petunia.  
Harry wasn't listening, he was too busy reading his letter.  
  
Dear Harry,  
We have some great news! First of all, mum said you can come and stay with us for the rest of the summer! We're going to pick you up Tuesday at noon. Also, mum's pregnant! She's 8 months into the pregnancy, and it's a girl! When Ginny found out she almost peed her pants. Lastly, dad got a new car, it's not enchanted, and I am definetley not driving it to school!  
There is more, but I'll tell you on tuesday.  
  
Ron  
P.S. ask your aunt and uncle first and is they hate you as much as you say they do, they'll say yes.  
  
"Today's Tuesday!" thought Harry.  
Harry stopped Uncle Vernon from saying anything else.  
"Hey, can I go to Ron's house for the rest of the summer?"  
"When will you be leaving?" asked Uncle Vernon.  
"Uh... today. At noon." said Harry, hopefully.  
"Pack your things and for God's sake comb your hair!"   
Harry, who knew it was completely pointless to even touch it, forgot he was hungry and ran up to his room, slammed the door, dropped onto his bed, and yelled, "YES!".  
It was 10 now and 2 hours 'til they came. What was there to do? Homework? NO! Sleep? Yeah right! Wait! Write a letter to Sirius!  
Harry got up , went to his desk, and sat down. He began to write:  
  
Dear Sirius,  
I am going to Ron's house for the rest of the summer. If you wanted to know, Ron's mum's pregnant! I think she's supposed to have the baby sometime in August, and it's a girl. Are you still at Lupin's house? If so say hi to him for me. Also, today i get to stay home alone! That's a first. Mrs. Figg isn't home, in fact, she's been missing since June... Wonder where she is? Anyway,  
Bye For Now,  
Harry  
  
He set his quill down and screwed the cap of the ink jar on. He then picked everything up and placed it in his trunk, which was right next to his door now. 


End file.
